


Bliss [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Male Character of Color, Multi, Muslim Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Bliss" by Merfilly."Ardeth knows where he is with them"





	Bliss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233631) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Length: 1:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bliss.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bliss%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Now time for MOAR OT3. Thanks to Merfilly for having blanket permission!


End file.
